This invention relates mainly to a protective device for storage and transport containers. This invention also relates to an associated method for use in protecting contents of storage and transport containers.
A long standing problem in the shipping industry is damage to shipped goods. Containers holding fragile items are universally labeled with warnings such as "fragile" and "this side up." Despite such precautions, packages are nevertheless frequently subjected to treatment which damages their contents.
Besides impacts and misorientation, packages are sometimes subjected to other inordinately extreme conditions such as very low temperatures and severe jostling or shaking.